


Someone Like You

by MCRdrugist



Series: Song Fics [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: He's gotta make a choice before it's too late.





	Someone Like You

_I heard, that you're settled down_   
_That you found a girl and you're, married now_   
_I heard, that your dreams came true_   
_I guess she gave you things_   
_I didn't give to you_   
_Old friend, why are you so shy_   
_Ain't like you to hold back_   
_Or hide from the light_

He was supposed to be getting married tomorrow morning, but that wasn't why he couldn't sleep now. He felt torn apart inside by a decision he didn't want to have to make. He knew no matter what choice he made he would be hurting someone he loved. 

He stood out on his porch with a beer in one hand as he watched the rain fall in heavy sheets when a familiar truck whipped into his driveway. His blue eyed, best friend jumped from the cab and shuffled his way towards where Rhett stood. "Link?" He called, his voice cracking a bit with disuse. He cleared his throat as the other man looked up at him with a little smile.

"Hey man," he said softly and stepped under the cover of the porch, drenched from head to toe already. "Sorry I... I couldn't stay away."

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I_   
_Couldn't stay away I couldn't fight it_   
_I had hoped you'd see my face_   
_And that you be reminded that for me it isn't over_

Rhett straightened up and shook his head a little. "Of course you couldn't," he whispered fondly. "Come inside and get dry."

Link followed the taller man inside and changed into the robe offered to him while Rhett watched with sharp eyes. "I know you said you needed time to think, but..." Link started, but was cut off when soft lips pressed firmly against his. 

Rhett had crossed the room in two big strides and kissed Link with desperation and love. Now that Link was here Rhett didn't know what he'd ever been thinking. He would never be as happy sharing his life with anybody as he would be sharing it with Link. "I hate you, Link Neal." Rhett whispered into the kiss.

Link knew Rhett didn't mean it like that and he couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Rhett."

Rhett growled in the back of his throat and backed Link up until the back of his legs hit the bed behind them and then shoved him down. Link laughed hard and loud, letting his robe fall open as he slid up to the top of the bed so he could rest his head on a pillow. 

Rhett crawled over Link until he could kiss him again. He hovered above Link, big hand pressed against his bare chest as the kiss lingered on and on. "What am I supposed to tell her?" Rhett asked after breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against Link's wet one.

"The truth?" Link suggested and wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck. "You owe her that much."

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best_   
_For you too, don't forget me_   
_I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love_   
_But sometimes it hurts instead_

Rhett pulled away from Link and grabbed for his phone deciding he had to do it now or he never would. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing here Link, please. Tell me I won't regret this for the rest of my life."

Link sat up and pressed his hand to Rhett's upper arm, "I can't tell you that," he said honestly. "I can't tell you that someday down the road you won't regret staying with me, because there's so much I can't give you that she can. What I can tell you is that I'll love you forever no matter what happens."

Rhett's shoulders fell as tears slipped down from his eyes. "I'm so much happier when I'm with you. I feel like myself around you and around her I always feel like I'm putting on a show, being someone I'm not just to make everybody else happy. I'm supposed to fall in love with the beautiful young woman, get married, have kids, and grow old with her, but I don't want any of that." Rhett turned around so he could look into Link's eyes. "Instead you came into my life like a whirlwind and stole my heart without me even noticing."

Link wiped Rhett's tears away and kissed the corner of his mouth. "She'll recover Rhett. She'll find someone like you who will want all of those things with her. It's not fair to either of you to marry her if you can't give her all of you."

Rhett nodded with a heavy sigh, "You're right. You're always right."

_You know how the time flies_   
_Only yesterday it was the time of our lives_   
_We were born and raised_   
_In a summer haze bound by the surprise_   
_Of our glory days_

Rhett made the call to break off his engagement. He explained everything to her while she cried softly. He apologized repeatedly for leading her on and letting it go this far. "I thought I could love you the way I love him, but I just can't Jess. I am so sorry."

"Why did you let this go on for three years then Rhett? Why couldn't you have ended it that first summer we were separated? You could have just let us fizzle out, but you came after me so hard I had no choice but to fall in love with you." He could hear the pain in her voice as she spoke.

"I know," Rhett sighed, "I am so sorry."

"Never mind Rhett. Just... I'll make your excuses and cancel tomorrow." With that she hung up and left Rhett crying silently.

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_   
_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love_   
_But sometimes it hurts instead_

Link took Rhett's phone and pulled him into his side while he sobbed hard. Rhett knew he shouldn't be allowed to cry, but no matter what he felt for Link it still felt like he was ripping a piece of his heart out and leaving it in _her_ hands and he'd never get it back.

Rhett moved until they were laying down and leaned down to kiss Link while he cried. He needed to lose himself in the blue eyes of his lover or he felt he'd drown in his pain. His hands roamed over every inch of Link's body until he felt him melt into the bed and made him moan out his needs. 

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_   
_Regrets and mistakes their memories made_   
_Who would have known how bittersweet_   
_This would taste_

"Now Rhett, do it now!" Link gasped, arching up under a now naked Rhett as their bodies slid together and Rhett opened him up with his fingers. Rhett didn't waste any time settling between Link's thighs and guiding his aching cock into him slowly. "Yesssss!" Link hissed through the slight pain as he was stretched open.

"Look at me!" Rhett growled as he bottomed out and Link's bright blue eyes flew open. "Don't close your eyes." 

Link saw Rhett was still crying silently as he began to move inside of him in a slow dance. Usually it was so rushed between them, but this time Rhett was in no hurry to get off. He kept his pace slow and steady, in and out in long, deep thrusts. "I love you so much," Link whispered, wrapping his arms around his neck as he approached his climax. "Rhett!" He gasped, tipping over the edge a few seconds later.

"Mine forever," Rhett growled as he came seconds later. Neither man broke eye contact as Rhett gave one last sob of pain and stilled inside Link. 

_Never mind I'll find someone like you_   
_I wish nothing but the best for you_   
_Don't forget me I beg, I'll remember you said_   
_Sometimes it lasts in love_   
_But sometimes it hurts instead_


End file.
